


Disaster Poems by

by SataCableQueen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And bisexual, Bad Poetry, But SUPRISE, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, High School, I am a dumb Bisexual, I thought I was straight, Middle School, Poetry, This Is STUPID, because i am dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataCableQueen/pseuds/SataCableQueen
Summary: Poems I wrote throughout my time in middle school and high school, which is as we all know, when all people are at their very best. I'm reposting this from my Wattpad because the ads are insufferable and I hate it. I may add more poems as time goes on. Basicly, my diary but poem style.The only things change about these poems from their original posting is spelling and grammar fixes.





	1. Life as a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of my disaster poems from 7th grade. It's bad.

** May 1, 2015 **

If life were a star  
We would never go so far  
As to hurt one another  
When what’s wanted in the world now is to be just like each other  
Because we are all a flame  
And no one is to blame  
For we all shine in our glistening glory  
Like an early morning  
But as a star  
We are so far  
That we have few  
To spread are glory to  
And when we meet others  
We find that we can help each other  
Be better  
Beautiful  
Hopeful  
Strong  
Kind  
Burning with our love for others  
We are  
Just  
People.


	2. crash

**May 1, 2015**

We have been told,  
That we will die,  
And we try to hold  
What we know will  
Fade like a flower,  
Burst like a star,  
Break like a window,  
Crash like an old building,  
Rip like a shirt,  
Pop like a balloon,  
Run out of power like a battery,  
Burn like a tree,  
Rot like a banana,  
But the sadness will  
Dry like the rain,  
And you know you can hold on for,  
Life is,  
Strong as steel,  
Flexible like silly putty,  
Because there are only rainbows after rain, for the sun always comes out again.  
So even on your lowest days,  
Find the  
Sun in your downpour,  
Your match in the darkness,  
Clam in your raging seas,  
And hold on.  
Just hold on  
To your light.


End file.
